


Coco Remembrance

by JessAdamsWrites



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: AU, Coco AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAdamsWrites/pseuds/JessAdamsWrites
Summary: What if Miguel was given the letters and poems that his great-great-grandfather wrote to Coco?Coco had always held hope that her Papa didn't truly leave her. But, she knew that her memory was slowly slipping away. So, she entrusts her great-grandson to save her family and bring the one wonderful music she loved in her youth back to her family once more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coco does not have the torn photo.

Mama Coco knew her great-grandson was different. From the first moment that she was able to hold him. She sang to him (Even though her daughter would yell at her, saying she would give him a bad habit because of her mother’s music banned) he would coo along with her. His smile looked just like her Papa. Her Papa….She knew that her memory was fading every day. She couldn’t let his memory die. She knew in her heart he never meant to abandon her and her Mama. There had to be a really good reason for it. However, her Mama kept her in this house for year. For the longest time to her it was more of a prison then a home. True she was never physically alone. Her once small family of only two was now almost doubled that. But, without the happy music that would fill that house and would make her smile was now gone and it was never the same. If she could turn back the hands of time she would have felt to find out what had happened. Go to the last place her Papa had wrote to her. But now to old and her mind slowly going away she didn’t want this for her family.

As Miguel grew she knew that her great-grandson was just like her Papa. She knew that she might never know why her Papa stopped writing letters to her. But, if her grandson was to be able to follow that was truly calling him, he would never get that with how her families were now. He would never get their blessing. But, if he could find the truth then maybe he could be able to follow his dream. She knew that he was learning music behind their back. Because she could hear a guitar from the workshop. It was simple and poorly played. But, she knew where it was. For it was once her space she could dance and sing freely without being yelled at. The one play she could truly be herself.

So, one day when all the other’s where out she set her plan into motion.

“Miguel.” She said her voice was shaky and not that loud anymore but, it still got the job done.

“Yes, Mama Coco.” He was sitting at his table doing some homework but, happily pushed it aside to talk with Mama Coco.

“I want to tell you something mijo. I want to tell you about my Papa.”

Miguel’s face became worried and scared.

“But, Mama, we aren’t supposed to talk about him.” She in turned laughed but, in her heart, it broke to hear this coming from her grandson.

“I am the oldest one here. So, if I say it is okay then it is okay.”

Miguel hesitated for a little bit but, he ended up sitting right in front of Coco ready to learn more about his mysterious Great Great grandpa.

“When I was a little girl he and my mama would sing the most beautiful songs. He and she would write songs together. They would sing and dance to them. But, you already know…” she faded.

“He left and didn’t come back.” Miguel finished for her. Seeing her sad hurt Miguel the most. He and she were very close.

“Si, that part is true. However…” She reached into a draw that Miguel had always seen but never touched because it was Mama Coco’s table and no one ever touched it. “He would write me letter’s and poem’s and songs to me.”

Miguel had heard this story so many times he could recite it in his sleep. But, he never considered that there was more to the story than just Mama Imelda banning music so ‘that is why we Rivera’s don’t play music.’ But, he never knew that he would write to her when he had left. He always thought that once he had left that that was it. He never communicated with the family he never cared.

“He did?!” Miguel said getting closer to Mama Coco.

“Si, he did. But, one day, they just stopped coming. He would write to me so offended that it was like he never left. Which is why I am giving these to you.” She said handing the little book to Miguel.

“What, why?” He said almost he was told he was being given a small animal to take care of even though he was not any instruction on how to take care of it.

“Because you want to become a musician. Si?”

“What?! No, I, I mean.”

“Mijo, I may be old but, I can hear you practicing every chance you get to escape from this house.”

“You’re… not mad.” He said rubbing his right arm nervously.

“No, I’m proud of you. You learning to play on your own. You have such a passion for music. You… I hope, that one day. You could help this broken family finally heal itself. Because this is not that way I wanted my familia to live. There will be challenges and many augments. But, remember one thing. You family. No matter how stubborn they are, will always love you. But, maybe. If you find that real truth as to what came of my Papa. Maybe, you can change things.”

She smiled, cupping her grandson’s face.

“I promise Mama Coco. I’ll find out what happened. Even if it kill’s me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ever seen that day, Miguel reserved the book containing the letters from Mama Coco, he became obsessed with his un-named great grandfather. The letters he wrote was very detailed with everything he was doing but, one problem was he never really talked about actual locations. Like he would go on about the songs he would sing or write a new poem for her.

One thing he did discover was now he understood why Mama Coco thought that he wouldn’t just leave and never come back. This man really loved his daughter. It was like every other week I would send her like five-page letters. The date themselves proved this. But, on March 24, 1921. Then just suddenly stop. Though he was no phycologist, he understood that no one just stops writing to someone they loved so much that they would write some many pages that someone could drown in them. They would either slow down or they would write less and less till there were no more letters, but no. This man was very constant with the poems, songs, and letters he would send her.

“Why would he stop.” He asked himself.

It was dia de Los Muertos. He had read and re-read all the letters and new one thing was that he did not travel alone and was not the brains behind the operation, he was more like the side-kick to the adventure. He said the man was named Ernesto but, that was about it. The only Ernesto he could think of was De La Cruz, but he didn’t think it was the same person. After all, De la Cruz was a solo performer. He didn’t have a partner. After all, Miguel always heard about him when he would shine shoes in the plaza (even though he wasn’t exactly supposed to be there). However, the only thing that he knew was that he was a nobody from his hometown. He would play and people would listen to him. Miguel could only wish for that. He didn’t have the courage or confidence to go against his family. Maybe that’s the real reason he wanted so badly to solve the mystery of what happened to his great great grandfather. If Mama Coco was right and him not coming back after all those years apart was a misunderstanding or wasn’t what the family thought, he could finally be himself for once. He was tired of hiding in the small crawl space scared to play a few notes, fearing that anyone in his family heard him and would take away his one bit of happiness.

“Miguel!”

He was knocked out of his trance. He turned to see his Mama in his room, looking at him, concern.

“What all these?” She asked.

“NOTHING!” He yelled trying to gather all the paper up quick without ruining them. But, she grabbed one.

“Mama, please don’t tell anyone.” He begged

“These are really old letters. Who are they from?”

“Mama Coco’s… Papa.” He said keeping his voice down.

Miguel waited for her to yell at him and scold him for having anything to do with ‘that man’ but, it never came.

“Did Mama Coco give you these?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Si”

“Then, it was a gift, no? why did she give these to you?” She asked giving him the letter back.

“She asked me to solve the reason he never came back.” He said. It was the truth he just left out the fact that he wanted to bring music back into their lives.

“I see, she was the only one to believe that he didn’t truly leave her. That he didn’t abandon the family.” She said looking at the letter in her hand.

“When I met your father he would take me to this one spot and we would listen to the Mariachi play from afar.”

“He listened to music?!” He said surprised.

“Si, he did. I would ask him why we could listen closer and he told me about their no music rule. He told me of him and how he left his ability. He didn’t want that for his family. But, … even though there is this rule, Miguel it doesn’t mean it is without purpose. It was made to protect us from getting hurt. Do I agree it’s right? No, but I respect it. But, if mama Coco didn’t want this for her family then I hope that one day you can help it.” She said handing the letter back to her son.

“Just remember that tonight is dia de los Muertos. Make sure you get the Marigolds when you go into town si?”

“Yes, Mama.” He said rolling his eye but smiled to show that he was playing around.

He looked back at the letter his Mama had given him. It was the last letter he had written to her before they suddenly stopped coming. He read the letter again one last time.

Dear Coco,

I will be home very soon, Tio Ernesto and I are going to perform in front of many people. Your Papa’s songs will be will remembered like our secret song. I will sing in tonight just for you mjia. Just remember I love you so much and know that I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart.

Love Papa.

Miguel looked at the letter again and again but one line stuck out to him and he knew he had heard it somewhere before ‘I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart’ it sounds very familiar to him like it was a song. Then like a football, it hit him. It was from the famous song written by non-other than famous Ernesto de la Cruz! But, this letter as one of the song lyrics. Did his great great grandfather actually know him? In the letter, he called him tio, but Ernesto never had a brother. Maybe they were so close that it was like they were brothers. But, he had to be sure. He would have to break the family rule and go to the plaza and go to the Music shop.


	3. Chapter 3 Why won't you listen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the most famous song

What was Miguel doing? He knew that if he was caught in the Plaza then he would be in major trouble. But, he finally got a new lead. Something that he didn't have for months. He had to know. He didn't have any recorded or songs in his possession so he needed to go an look for himself. He folded the last letter carefully and put it back in the notebook and stuffed it in his back pocket. 

"Mama! I'm going to the store to get the marigolds!" Miguel shouted trying to find his mama. He walked over to the main workshop where most of the shoe that he hated the most. He knew that most of the family would be in there. He saw his mother sitting at the table with his father on the other side of the nailing the leather to make the shoe. 

"Here. Make sure you get the petals not the flowers alright?" She says handing him some money from a coin bag.

"Si, I'll be back." He said running off toward the Plaza. 

As we left the main gate to get into his home he saw his best and only friend in this town. Dante. Though the dog wasn't the brightest bulb he was at the very least loyal. He was the only living thing he had ever played his homemade guitar too. 

"Dante! Come here, boy!" He called as the Xolo dog stopped his digging in the Nabors trash can and lifted his head when he heard his name being called. He looked around for the source and when he saw his human beckoning him over he followed by attempting to jump out of the trash can and ended up tipping it over and rolling over the Miguel instead of hopping out of the can and trotting over to him.

"Come on, we got a new lead." 

The street and buildings were busy today. After all, in a couple of hours, Dia de los Muertos was to take place. Personally, he didn't believe that his dead relatives would come back on this night. But, if they did he didn't really care. After all, they were the reason he could be his true self. He did hate them, after all, they were family but, it didn't mean he had to like them. After all, he hated some of his older cousins but if it came down to it he would always be there for them. It just he knew that no matter what he would never truly feel like the same level of happiness that the others felt. How they could just settle for making shoes for the rest of there life so willing to give up any other dream they may have had just because of a rule that was forced upon them. Miguel was stubborn, he didn't want to just nod his head and do what was expected of him. He wanted to play music. He wanted to show others that he was more than a shoemakers kid with a family infamous for hating music. He was going to solve this and show his family that music is a gift and a way of brings people together not apart like his abuelita and his Mama Imelda thought. 

He finally made it to the Plaza. There he could hear the wonderful music being played by the mariachi. The guitar stuming in tune as the lead singer sang and then how the trumpet would pick up and held this feeling or power than a scene of clam. Miguel could get lost in it for hours. But, he quickly snapped out of the music hypnotic grasp and to música del alma. Ran by an old man that was not as old as Mama Coco but very old by Miguel's standers.

"Well, if it isn't the rebel Rivera boy. Come to listen to one of the old records again?" He asked lifting a large box to the counter. Miguel could see it was a few decorative pieces for Dia de los Muertos. 

"Yes, I want to find a specific song." He said digging into his pocket and pulling out the small leather notebook. 

"Oh, which musician?"

"Um... Ernesto de la Cruz." Miguel said making sure the name was the right one.

"Oh, the legend himself. You know he started here, you know." He said going into the back room.

"Si, I have heard that from people who would play in the plaza," Miguel answered looking around at the window to make sure he was not spotted.

"Did he have a partner? By any chance." He asked. Hoping that he did and that would be the answer he was looking for. 

"No, he was a solo performer. He wrote and composed all of his songs. This man was a musical genius." He said laying a bunch of recorder on the counter. 

"So, which song did you want to hear?"

"I don't know the name of the song but, I know a lyric. Could you help me find which song it could be?" Miguel asked rubbing his right arm nervously.

"Of course, I know all of his songs. So, what's the lyric?"

"I sing a secret song to you each..."

"night we are apart. Ah, his most famous song. Remember me. here." 

He takes out the old record and plays the song. Miguel's first impressions was complete awe. He loved the way it sounded the way the music was magnificence. But, as he listened to it the lyrics to the song somehow didn't match the music. Like it didn't quite fit together. But, Miguel brushed that off as him being too critical.

"Are you sure Ernesto was a solo performer. Like 100%?" Miguel pleaded with his eyes. 

"Sorry, muchacho. He never liked to work with other performers. He would always instant that he was to work with no one. That was just his way." He said. 

Miguel left the store in defeat Dante now following him. Ture he found out that his great great grandpa wrote a lyric to a popular song and that he knew an Ernesto but that didn't help. He thought that maybe the answer would come right then and there. 

As he walked he was Dante toke off running to the cemetery. 

"Dante?! Hey, wait up!" He called running after his amigo. Dante ran past a bunch of headstones and he finally stopped in front of de la Cruz's memorial. Miguel took a moment to catch his breath and walked over to where Dante was sitting, waging his tail waiting for him to come. 

From where Miguel was standing he could see de la Cruz's guitar. It was the shiniest and whites guitar he had ever seen. Which was not saying much considering he had never seen that many guitars in his short life. 

Miguel looked longingly at the beautiful guitar. Lossing hope that he would never get to play one of his own freely. Maybe the family was right. Maybe he should just accept his faith. 

No, he wasn't just doing this for himself. He was doing this for Mama Coco. She believed in him. Trusted him to solve this and he made a vow that he would solve this. Even if it kills him.

"Come on Dante, let's go buy though petals." Dante barked smiling at him as they both ran back to the market. A new spark restored in him.


	4. The Guitar.

Miguel made it home with the marigold in hand. After giving them to his Mama. He made sure no one followed him to his favorite in the entire workshop. The attic. The entrance was a little hard to find unless you knew exactly where to find it. However, he was able to find it, and by that, he was on the roof and accidentally leaned on the sign and it gave way causing him to fall into his new secretary. It was the one true place where he could be himself without anyone yelling at him or finding him out in the open.

"Alright, Now that I know that Ernesto had something do to with him. But, why would no one know of him? Uh! why doesn't make any sense!?" Miguel said frustrated. 

"Maybe some music can clear my head." 

Whenever Miguel gets upset or tired he would play a tune on his homemade guitar. It wasn't anything special just a bit of wood that he found from another guitar that was broken and people just thought they were beyond repair. Some of them were so Miguel would use the pieces to make his guitar. He was thankful for his great great grandfather's letters that he had sent. Not only did he send songs but he sent sheet music. Miguel figured that maybe he sent them to Coco because maybe she was learning before the music banned became to be. Miguel's favorite song that he loved to play was Un Poco Loco. The only bad thing about learning that song was the way you're supposed to play it was to be played loudly. It was like a song that you could dance to. Not a quiet song at all. So, he would only play certain parts. When the whole family was out shopping or had to leave for any reason leaving him and Mama Coco behind he would play it. Loud enough that Mama Coco could hear. Not known to him she would always smile to hear that song her Mama wrote played once again in her home.

"Dante, what am I to do? I can't keep hiding this from them. I hate having to do this. I ..."

Miguel slumped over leaning agent the wall of the small crawl space. Dante started to lick him trying to cheer him up. He didn't like his human upset.

"Okay! Okay. I'm sorry to bring the room down. But, I know that I will never be happy or excepted by them and I can't be a making those... stupid shoes either."

Dante then started to scratch himself in his response. Miguel signed.

"Well, let's go back now. There probably wondering what happen to me. As for you, you should go before they find you.

\---------

"Ah, Miguel there you are."

Miguel was in the ofrenda room. Just enjoying Mama Coco's company just looking at his other various ancestors. Which was interrupted by his grandmother.

"Did you need something?" He asked getting up for his spot. What happened next was not what he needed to hear. 

Miguel was surprised when his Mama and Papa suddenly also entered the room. They all look unnormally happy. It kind of creeped him out.

"Miguel, you are not 12 years old, and we all decided that you are old enough to learn how to make shoes and join us in the workshop!" His Papa said excitedly. Which Miguel all but.

"WHAT?!" He said as his Papa put a small leather apron on him. He was surprisingly super heavy.

"No more doing errands and shining shoes you will be making them. Just like your ancestors. Oh, they will be so happy to hear you finally joining the family business." His grandma said the happiest face he had ever seen on her. Which was saying something considering how often he saw her frown at him.

"You be joining up in the workshop every day after school!" His Papa added.

"But-But" He had to think of something. This was his worst nightmare come true. If this were to happen he would not have any free time anymore. He would be able to play his guitar or be able to solve the mystery.

"w- What if I'm no good at making shoes. It - it's not my calling." He tried to reason his way out.

His family simply laughed.

"You have us to help you. You can ask us for help as well as your ancestors will guide you. After all, you are a Rivera! and a Rivera is?"

Oh, the classic line. Miguel had heard it all his life. He hated it so much.

"A shoemaker... though and though..." He said. He almost sounded like a robot at this point.

He was so in thought the next few seconds he wasn't really there. It wasn't till his grandmother smothering his to the point of suffocating him brought him back. 

What was he going to do? This was really not good. Why did this have to happen? He needed a miracle now. He needed something anything to solve this. It was his only chance to get them to listen.

But, the last thing he needed was Dante on the family ofenda eating the offerings.

"DANTE! No stop!"

He tried to get him off the table but he pawed at the cloth, finally getting him off but, the famous photo of his Mama Imelda. a young Mama Coco and his great great grandfather with his head ripped off fell and landed on the floor shattering the photo.

Miguel gasped going over to the photo carefully trying to save the photo from the shattered glass trying not to cut himself.

"No! nononononono."

But, then he got his miracle.

The photo suddenly revealed that it was folded hiding the rest of his photo. What he did not think off was that the rest of the photo should a guitar but, not just any guitar...

The same one that belonged to the famous Ernesto de la Cruz.

"He took his guitar?"


	5. The Letters

Miguel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had this famous musician that was the town hero had really known his great great grandfather? But, why didn't he ever talk about him? Seeing as in the letters he goes on and on about Tio Ernesto like they were brothers. That they performed together! Going from town to town, city to city! Why did people think of him as a solo performer? 

Did they have a falling out? If so then why didn't he come back? Maybe he did but Mama Imelda turned him away. No then why would she lie about something like that when everyone knows about the famous story that 'he left and never came back.' 

He was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard Mama Coco suddenly started talking to him. "Papa," She said weekly.

Miguel looked back knowing he had to know more. "Mama Coco... Is this your Papa's guitar?" He asked confirming if truly the man in the foto was, in fact, her Papa. Her continuing that repeat Papa over and over again finally gave him the much-needed push to solving what happened to him.

"I need to see that guitar. Maybe it has his name on it or something then I can find out more." He said to Mama Coco kissing her on the forehead and running out of the room, throwing his apron on the floor not wanting to be slowed down. However, he did not make it far. 

"Miguel! Where are you going?" His grandmother, broom in hand standing at the door to the market. "I need to get something last minute." He said. Technically it wasn't a lie but, it wasn't the truth either.

"Miguel we have everything. It can wait till afterwa- What is that in your hand?" 

He looking to see he was still holding the foto of Mama Coco and Mama Imelda. "I need it for something. Please, I promise I'll be back" He said suddenly the notebook filled with the letters and music that Mama Coco gave him fell out of his jacket pocket.

"What is this? Where did you get these?!"

"Mama Coco gave them to me. There the letters from her Papa..."

She gasped. "You should not have these. They are nothing but trouble."

"But, Mama Coco gave me these!"

All the yelling suddenly caught the rest of the families attention.

"What is going on here?"

"You son has been taking things from Mama Coco and reading that mans letters."

"Miguel?!"

"No, I wasn't! Mama Coco gave them to me! She wants to have music back in our lives! She told me this! So that way I can become a musician!"

Miguel was so desperate to leave to find out the truth he forgot that he wasn't supposed to tell them until he had proof of what really happens. But, he was so close to getting there so close, closer then he had been in mouths that he wasn't thinking. All the words that came out of him where pure bottled up emotion that had been building up over years that he really no one to talk to. True he talked to Dante and Mama Coco but, they really couldn't give him the satisfaction that only his family could give him but, he knew in the back of his mind that even if he were to find the truth they would still never except him.

He could see the horror in there faces. The reactions he knew they would have if they knew were coming to light.

"No! Music is a curse. It hurt your Mama Imelda and your Mama Coco. No music is the one thing protecting our family. You are still young. I promise one day you'll understand what that really means."

"No! It's not that! Music is the one thing in my life that makes me happy and it's not hurting anyone! Yes, he left but, that doesn't mean I will! Please, I will learn from that mistake I won't leave. Please! I don't want to make shoes for the rest of my life!"

"No! No one under this roof will go down the same path he did. You want to be forgotten! Left alone?"

He snapped. They didn't even hear what he said. Well,

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF IM ON THE STUPID OFENDA! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE IN THIS FAMILY!!!"

Without hearing what they had to say he bolted. Running to De la Cruz's grave. He knew that finding any evidence now would be pointless. But, he still had to keep his promise. Mama Coco as of now was the only true family he had left and he wasn't going to lose that one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been so busy. I have entered an art comic contest so I've been busy with that. But, I want a break so here I am.


	6. Chapter six: The Curse

  Miguel couldn't believe what he had done. He know that he didn't really mean it but, that fight reached his breaking point. He just wanted to play music, it wasn't like he wanted to actually wanted to leave home like his great great grandfather. What he wanted, he himself didn't really know what he wanted. He did really care about his family but, he just wanted to be happy as well. One thing was for sure, that guitar had to have some answers. Or else he would be making those cursed shoes forever.

  The sun hand set by the time he reached the graveyard. The soft orange glow of the candles that surrounded the many grave stones was Miguel's source of light. The smell of the food offerings was everywhere but, he was so emotionally drained by this point he really didn't noticed. However, the loud boom of the fireworks snapped him out of his unfocused stare he was in. It was then he noticed Dante walking happily next to him. 

    "Well, at least I still got you." Miguel said giving Dante a small rub on his head to which he gladly excepted. Miguel just needed something. Something to prove that he was right. The guitar had to have some answers any answers. Finally he reached the gave once again. Looking inside he saw it. His great great grandfathers guitar, or at least he thinks it is. All the proof he had was that the man in the photo was holding the same guitar in his hands. This was the coolest thing he had come to a break throw in months. At this point he was praying that it had a name inside or maybe even inisalse on it. 

  Miguel climbed onto the windowsill pushing the window but, of course, it was locked. He looked around make sure he wasn't noticed yet and looking up seeing a firework about to explode. "I'm sorry," he said then at the same time as the loud bang he banged hard on the window look breaking it easily and hopping inside. Inside the tomb it was all white minus the orange marigold petals the lead up from the coffin. Miguel walked over to the marble coffin where the guitar was placed for all who wished to look could see. 

  Suddenly, Miguel felt the weight of what he was doing. He had broke into someone's grave so he could take there guitar. All the motivation to keep going through with his plain drained out of him and he really wanted to leave, but that means he would have failed, he would fail Mama Coco. He could do that, he was so close to answers, so close to solving this that all he had to do was jump of Ernesto's coffin to reach it. Miguel snapped himself out of his thought's of leaving and jumped on the coffin which caused him to have a mini heart attack when the lid moved from his wight. Then when he knew that he was safe he looked at the pearl white guitar in front of him. Then, a thought came to him. 'This guitar has made so many people happy. So, many people heard this guitar play such wonderful songs that it could be more famous then the one who actually played it, and it's part of my family. My great-great grandfather must have played it as well. He must have loved playing it. But, why didn't he keep it?' 

  Miguel lifted the guitar from its holding place brushing a thin layer of dust on it. Then he got to work, he looked all over the guitar hoping that he had a name something anything that would prove that this once belonged to the unnamed musician. But, the longer he looked to more his heart dropped.

  "N-Nada... Nothing." He felt like crying. No he didn't feel like it he did start crying. Why could things just go his way for once? Was this because he was different? Why didn't he like to make shoes like his family? Why did he have to be different? It just wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! All he wanted was to play to be happy for once! Ever day, he saw his family making shoes and they always had a smile on there face when the worked on them. He wanted that he wanted to feel joy doing something that he loved. But, shoes, just didn't do that for him. He would watch them making them. His Papa would explain step by step what he was doing so that way when he would start he would be a pro. But, he didn't smile he didn't feel the same excitement that his father had when he talks about shoes. But, when it came to music if he was allowed could talk about it for hours and hours. If he could he would play and play till the sun set and he wouldn't be tired he wouldn't feel like he wasn't tied down or feel like he was bored. No music to him and like shoes for his family. But, his family didn't understand that. Why would they. He was a kid. He didn't know any better. That's all he was to them, just a kid that didn't know what he wanted... 

  Well, not all his family. Mama Coco was the once exception. Then, he thought was that he truly did fail her. This was the last chance he had and now it was gone. "W-what am I going to do now? My one chance and nada... NADA!" He yelled in frustration. He looked down at the guitar. He looked at the painting above him. 

  "Senor de la Cruz, please allow me one more chance to play music, for after this... I won't be able to." He said getting down from the coffin. "After all, my great-great grandfather was your amigo, after all." He said smiling then faded. But, he shook it off. He per paired himself and stumped the proudly causing the marigold petals to fly around him but, there was a thing that caused him to have a double take. 

'Did the marigold petal's just, glow?' 

Then something made his heart drop. 

"The guitar! It's gone!" someone yelled. Miguel started to panic. He grabbed onto the guitar like his life depended on it.

"All right! Who's in there?!" Someone yelled. The ground keeps. He had opened the door walking in with the flash light pointed right at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I just had to find out -" 

  He never got to finished his sentence because the most unexpected thing happen. The guards keeper walked right through him. Like he was a ghost. He could believe what his eyes had just shown him. No, that was impossible, his eyes were just playing tricks with him. But, the guard was ignoring him.

"There's no one here." He said. That was when he snapped out of his denial. He started to panic. He ran out of the tomb.

"Please! What's going on!" He tried to grabbing a woman's hand that walked past him but, he just phased right throw it. Like he was had of air instead of matter.

"Miguel!" He turned and saw his Mama and Papa calling to him. 

"Mama! Papa!" He yelled back. He was so scared he ran to them holding his arms up ready to hug them. But, just like before went to went right through them. But, he ran to fast and lost his balance and fell right into a open grave. 

What was happening? 

"Oh little boy? Are you okay?" He looked up to see the silhouette of a woman with a big hat. _It kind of looked fimilar._

"Here, give me your hand."

"Thanks I thought I-" 

He looked up to see that the woman was a skeleton!

"GAH!" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not Mexican so please have mercy on me. I just really love this movie and I wonder what would have happened if Coco were to give him the letter in the journal.


End file.
